Obedience
by xWingedPhantom
Summary: Izaya X OC My OC Hanakori is Shinra's little sister. She just moved in with Izaya and he brother is constantly worried about her... for the right reasons.
1. Chapter 1

He wraps his hands tightly around her waist. His lip lay on her neck lightly, giving her a light kiss. His free hand moves down her waist and trace down her curves until they reached her thighs.

As much as she like the position she is in, she knew this has to stop right here. Nothing more or it would end up being a night full of lust. "Stop." She simply said as she pries his hands off her waist.

"Come on, I'm just getting started." He voiced out in irritation.

She looked at him making an annoyed face. For some strange reason, she felt bad for causing him to be disappointed so she lands a small kiss on his forehead. "I said no. We might not be able to control ourselves if we go any further." She denies him.

He smiled and hugged her before leaning forward to nuzzle himself in the curves of her neck. "Then why don't we let things happen naturally?" His tongue licked her neck, tempting her to accept this courtship.

"Izaya," she said his name with an irritated voice "no means no." Her hands pushed his strong chest away.

He pouted slightly. "You're no fun Kori."

She smiled slightly. "Sorry... "

Izaya laughed, his girl's innocence is as attractive as ever. He placed a light kiss on her cheeks. "You are the only human I can't predict, how adorable." The phone rang and he released her to pick it up.

Hanakori walks over to sit on the couch, starring the television and not really taking anything in. Izaya went over to sit beside her as soon as business over the phone was solved. She felt the move in weight of the couch and bent her body till she is lying on his legs. Izaya stroke her long black hair as she slowly drifted to sleep.

The phone rang and woke her up. She opened her eyes and realised that she was no longer on Izaya's lap. Instead, she was on the couch alone, with a small blanket over her. She stood up and walked over to the phone, which was on Izaya's desk, dizzily.

"Hello, Izaya?" The familiar voice sounded as soon as she picks up.

"Brother?" The girl replied to Shinra's voice.

"Oh Hanakori, it's you! Why didn't you pick up your phone! I was so worried! I thought something had happen to you!" She giggled at her over protective brother.

"I was sleeping brother; I didn't have my phone with me." She said. That moment, Izaya walked out from his bedroom.

"Kori, you're awake!" he said happily. "Have you changed your mind?" He wrapped his arms around her waist once again.

She placed her finger on his lips as a sign for him to keep quite.

"Sleeping!" Her brother exclaimed. "What... what do you mean? Did Izaya do anything to you? Are you ok? Why don't you just move back?" Her brother had always been like this. He loves his little sister very much, so much that it pains him when his sister told him that she would be moving. Well, how could she intrude on her brother and Celty's lives? She felt bad that one of the reasons why they could not be close together was because of Hanakori's existence. So when Izaya ask if she wanted to move in with him she accepted immediately.

"Stop ignoring me Kori..." Izaya whispers as against the finger that was place on his lips.

"I'm fine brother. You don't have to worry about me. Izaya won't do anything to me." She assured her brother. Izaya took what he heard as a challenge. Before Shinra could reply his sister Izaya snatched the phone away from her.

"Hello, brother! Don't worry about Kori. I'll take good care of her! You're disturbing us so... if you wish to you can call back tomorrow morning when she wakes up. Bye bye!" He hang up the phone and removed the connected line.

"Now that your attention is fully on me..." He lands many fluttering kisses on her neck and around her collarbone.

She pushed him away angrily, rejecting him once again. "Izaya, why did you do that? Brother will be worried. I need to call him back." She tries to put the line back into the desk phone but Izaya pins her wrist to the desk.

"I refuse." He simply said. "It was because of him that my angel became disobedient and ignored me. We can't have that right?"

Hanakori frowned. "Please stop this Izaya... I don't want brother to be worried..."

Izaya smiled... no he smirked. "Do as I say and you'll be able to call your brother in no time."

Hanakori looked down and wonder if this is a good idea. After all, Izaya was known to be unpredictable. Yet if she were to say no she would not have the chance to give her brother a call. Her mind weighs between the pros and con of both choices and she finally made a decision. "What do you want me to do?" She reluctantly asked.

"Nothing difficult," Izaya said with joy in his voice "just be obedient." He releases the hold on her wrist and sat on his spinning chair. He pats his thighs, signaling her to sit on it. Hanakori nodded and compile to his orders.

She slowly sat down on his lap, her body tense up at how weird it seems. She might be dating Izaya for a little more than a year now but they had never been the lovey-dovey type of couple. Her brother would never allow to what she is doing now.

"Relax," Izaya sense her tense body. He wrapped his arms around her and shakes the two back and forth like a rocking chair. "I'm not going to eat you." He said although his eyes do show slight signs of predatory instincts.

Hanakori tries to calm herself down by putting her arms around his neck and pulling herself slightly closer to her partner. Izaya responded to her actions by kissing her collarbone repeatedly. She did not know what to do. Her heart feels extremely light with this contact the two have together but her brain stays frozen. She tries her best to calm down by stroking his hair. It worked; her whole body melts into his arms as she buries her face in his hair, smelling the scent that belongs solely to him.

"You smell so good..." She whispered unconsciously.

He giggled between the kisses. "And you, my dearest angel, taste amazing." He bit down forcefully causing her to yelp in pain and smack him hard on the back with her hand.

Izaya lifted his head and looked at her with a slight frown. "Now that wasn't very obedient was it?"

"S... sorry..." She blushed and apologised even though she had no idea why she was wrong.

Izaya sighed. He took out his flick knife from his pocket and pointed it at her back. "Please behave, I really don't wish to hurt you."

She gulped and lean a bit closer to Izaya, trying to keep the knife blade away from her back.

Izaya smirked once again, enjoying the contact they have together. He likes being in control, he likes it when his prey would summit to him willingly especially when his prey is such an innocent and protected angel. He is the first on to bring her out of her comfort zone and he enjoys the uncertainty in her eyes.

Izaya laid a small kiss where her throat is. She voice out a soft sound of satisfaction. That was it, the only comfort he was willing to give her. He then starts to attack her throat, rubbing his lips on to her and nibbling her fiercely. She made a loud sound that sounded somewhere between gasping for air and moaning. It is terribly uncomfortable though she cannot say it is not pleasurable. Yet somehow she feels that the pleasure is not right. She wants to leave but the knife is still on her back. Izaya seems to enjoy this very much. She is like a helpless animal in his hands. A little toy he can play around in any way he wishes to.

Izaya ran the knife down her back, careful not to cut her. After all, he does not wish for his toy to be broken. Her shirt opened at her back. He somehow manages to remove her shirt without removing his lips from her throat. He threw the torn up shirt across the room, together with the knife. He placed both of his hands on her back and pulled her in. His lips began to move downwards. Hanakori heaved a breath of air once his lips leave her throat due to not being able to breathe properly for the past few minutes. Izaya's lips reached her chest. He began kissing her cleavage and enjoying himself. He even flicker his tongue every once in awhile. She did not resist. After that punishment she just received from him, Hanakori had become very much obedient to Izaya.

Izaya would love to take this one step further. His hands had already run down to her hips. Sadly, this moment had to end because the door suddenly flung open. Namie stood there, staring in shock at the two. Behind her was Celty and of course Shinra. "They... they wanted to see Hanakori so I brought them up but... I... this... I should go back to my work now." She quickly walked away.

Shinra starred at disbelief. His precious little sister is on Izaya's lap and Izaya is preying on her innocence! Hanakori blushed deeply and bury her head into Izaya's neck in embarrassment. Izaya laughed and acted as if this scene is very normal. "Hi brother!" He waved at Shinra.

"I... I'm not your brother!" Shinra said in anger. "Hanakori we are going home! You are not going to stay here anymore!" He walked over to where his little sister was and held on to her wrist before pulling her away from the predator.

Hanakori resisted but only slightly. She felt bad for making her brother this worried. Izaya walk behind her and drape his coat over her shoulders, covering her undergarment. "It's so sad that your brother have to spoil our fun." He whispered before placing a small kisses on her cheeks.

Shinra quickly pulled his sister behind him. "Stay away from Hanakori, Izaya." That was the last thing he said before he left Izaya's office.

Hanakori could not sleep that night. She kept thinking about how she felt, how her heart beats quickly when he touched her. Although it was a pretty warm night, she slept with Izaya's coat on. It smells just as sweet as him. She did not want to let go.

Izaya slept alone in his bed. Although he wished to have Hanakori by his side, cuddling into his chest like a little kitten looking for warmth, he did not wish to rush things. "After all, food tastes better when you are hungry." He smirked and licked his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To be honest, this story was meant to be a one shot so I was really surprise when I saw so many people following this story. Well... it seems a lot to me. I really appreciate it and I feel bad if you guys were to follow this story for nothing so I decide to write a bit more. Thank you for all your encouragement once again~!**

"Shin-nii..." She held her brother's hand and begged him. "Please let me go back, I miss him..."

Kishitani Shinra could not help but to feel sorry for his sister but he stood his ground. "I'm sorry Hanakori, I can give you anything but this I cannot allow. I can ignore whoever's life Izaya ruins but not when he tries to ruin my little sister!" Shinra tries to reason with her.

"Could you at least return me my phone?" She pouted slightly.

"No, I can't. He will most likely make you go back to him won't he? I know him better than you think I do Hanakori." Shinra gave a slight smile.

Hanakori faced away from her brother and mumbled. "If you don't want me to be with him why did you let me move in with him in the first place...?"

Shinra sighed and ruffled his sister's hair. "Because... I want to believe that you really found someone right for you who really loves you."

"But Izaya really does love me!" She turned back to her brother and nearly shouted.

"If he really loves you he would not attack you like that." Shinra said sternly.

"Isn't that how couples are supposed to act?" Hanakori said as she looked to the ground as her cheeks flush slightly pink.

Shinra laughed lightly at his little sister's reaction. "You are too innocent for your own good. You don't see me doing that to Celty."

At that moment, Celty walked out of the bathroom which made Shinra jump slightly. She showed her PDA to the siblings. "Are you ready to go Hanakori?"

"Go to school, we'll talk when you get back." Shinra ushered his sister and Celty out of the door. Once the two left, he let out a loud sigh. The house is rather quite without the two most important people in his life there.

Ever since she moved back to stay with her brother, Celty had been taking her everywhere. In order to fend Izaya off and keep her away from his grasp, Shinra thought this was necessary. He also thought that confiscating her phone was necessary. Both points probably are true.

Celty drop her off in an ally beside the school to avoid unwanted attention from anyone. After all, it would not be normal to turn up for school with a ride from the famous headless driver. "Take care, I will see you after school." Celty wrote on her PDA. Hanakori thanked her with a smile and walked off. Celty watched until she stepped into the school before heading back. She too did not trust Izaya with Hanakori as well.

The day passed relatively fast. Most of the time, all Hanakori could do is to look out of her classroom window and wonder why Izaya had not come for her yet. True, she did have protection nearly everywhere she went but Izaya could do something about it right? Surely the great Orihara Izaya could find a way to get her out of school before the day ended. What Izaya want, he gets. So if Izaya really wanted her back would it not be easy for him to get her? Or maybe Izaya did not care about her as much as she thought he did. Maybe, just maybe her brother might be right.

Hanakori shook her head to get that thought out of her mind. No, even if the whole world were to doubt their relationship she know that she should not and could not doubt it.

"Kishitani... Kishitani!"

"What?" Hanakori jumped slightly as she was awakened from her day dreaming. "Oh it's you Kida, why are you in my class? Is there anything you need?" She asked politely towards the blonde boy who was two years her junior.

Kida Masaomi smiled at her reaction. "No, no, I don't need anything. I simply saw a beautiful senior of mine day dreaming even after the bell rang. I was wondering if she was thinking about me." He said with confidence.

Hanakori could not help but to giggle at his pathetic attempt to flirt with her. "I am sorry Kida but you are not the one on my mind." She began to pack up her things as the rest of the classroom is more or less empty.

Kida pretended to look hurt from her words. "Although it pains me that I am not the prince in your mind could I at least have the honour of inviting my dear senior to have lunch with me? Since club activities are cancelled after all." He said the last sentence normally.

Hanakori thought about it for a second. She did vaguely remember hearing an announcement about club activities being cancelled for the day. So that means Celty would be late. Hanakori is really appreciative towards Celty who is willing to spend so much time on her just to keep her safe but it is rather annoying that she could not get nearly any form of freedom. Surely Celty and her brother would not mind if she were to spend some time with Kida. It is just for lunch after all.

"I think it would be nice." She replied the anxiously waiting Kida. "Where would you like to go eat?"

Kida's face lit up immediately. "Russian Sushi is having a discount, let's head over there now!" He grabbed his senior's wrist and pulled her out of school.

The two made their way to Russian Sushi while making small talks along the way. Their conversation was mostly about school work since the two rarely have anything in common in their daily lives. At least they thought that way.

Hanakori was short for her age. In fact, so short that you cannot believe she is actually a senior in school. Kida himself is not very tall but she could only reach to his shoulders in height. Perhaps it is because of her small size that people felt comfortable holding a conversation with her. It is less stressful talking to a little girl than to a big muscular man. Kida, who is usually not that open, actually enjoys talking to her. Somehow the conversation holds up until they reach Russian Sushi even though it only surrounds one topic.

Just as they were about to enter the restaurant, Hanakori saw a tall blonde man in a bartender suit at the corner of her eye. She turn around to confirm that it was not just her imagination before speaking to Kida. "Kida, I just saw a friend of mine. Go inside and wait for me, I'll go over to greet him."

Kida replied with a very cheery "Okay!" Before walking into Russian Sushi.

Hanakori walk over to the strongest man in Ikebukuro. "Heiwajima." She greeted him politely with a tap on the shoulders.

Heiwajima Shizuo turned around and looked down at the high school girl in front of him. "Oh, it's you Hanakori. I told you, you can call me by my name already."

Hanakori let out a wide smile. "I'm sorry, force of habit. Anyways, can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Of course. What do you want to know?" Shizuo spoke nicely to the little girl.

She hesitated at her question. "Have you... perhaps seen Izaya these few days?"

Shizuo's nose flared slightly. "No, thankfully. He had been staying out of Ikebukuro these days."

"I see..." Hanakori looked towards the ground with a fading smile. "Well thank you for your time Heiwajima." She gave a bow and started walking away.

"So it is true?" The man behind her spoke.

She turned around with a questioning look. "Pardon?" She asked.

"I heard from Celty that you and the flea are together. So it is true?" He repeated.

Hanakori began to smile. She could not help it. As long as someone talks about Izaya she could not help but to smile. "Yes, it has been about a year."

Shizuo gave out a loud sigh like he had just heard a bad news. Actually it probably is bad news to him. "Leave him Hanakori. Shinra had raised you to be a nice fine lady, you deserve better than him."

"Yet after so many years of living he is the only one who makes my heart beat like this." She replied almost immediately. "Love is blind I guess."

Shizuo looked like he wanted to say something but decided not to after he saw the expression on her face. She truly have feelings for Izaya and to her, it does not matter what others say. Izaya stole her heart.

Shizuo gave the girl a pat on the head. "You are a good girl. If he bullies you tell me and I will personally haunt him down! Also, don't blame me if I happen to kill your boyfriend." He laughed slightly.

Hanakori's eyes lit up and gave Shizuo a bright smile. "Thank you." She said. Heiwajima Shizuo had just indirectly gave Izaya and her relationship his blessings.

Hanakori head back to Russian Sushi after that. She went over to the table where Kida was sitting at and sat opposite of him. "What business do you have with Heiwajima Shizuo?" Kida asked with a worried voice.

"How did you know I was speaking to him?" Hanakori asked curiously. Somehow, it seems as if Kida is playing the role of an over protective boyfriend.

"I thought you were taking a long time so I went out to check on you. So why are you talking to him?" He asked again.

"My brother was classmates with him once. So you can say he is a family friend." Hanakori had a slightly frown on her face. Shizuo is not a bad person so why are everybody judging him like this. Why it that anything associated with him is presumed to be bad?

"Oh I see." Kida said bluntly as he wondered about who else Hanakori is associated with. He then mentally smack himself on the head. Why is he suspecting her? She is just a normal high school girl whose brother know the strongest man in Ikebukuro. He should not be doubting everyone around him like that. "Isn't it weird for Heiwajima Shizuo to go to school? I wonder how his school life is like." He tries to lighten the mood by asking.

"Trust me it was not fun. My brother once told me..." From there, the two ate their dinner as Hanakori share stories about Shizuo's school days which her brother had once shared with her. Of course she chose to leave anything about Izaya out. He is different from Shizuo, anything that is associated with him truly is nothing good. She could not help but to admit that to herself.

Dinner passed uneventfully. By the time they finish eating, it was about early evening. Ikebukuro at night was known to be very dangerous. Kida Masaomi thought that it would not be good to allow a girl to walk home alone. He knows better than anyone else the dangers of Ikebukuro. "My Angelic senior allow me to send you home!" Kida offered.

Hanakori was about to accept until she thought of something. Now that Celty is not with her she does not have to go home immediately does she? She missed Izaya and wanted to see him very badly. Since she is already out it would do no harm to stay over at Izaya's for one night right? Sure there is school the next day but there are a few sets of her uniform in his house. After all, that place was once her home just a little more than a week ago. "It's okay, there is still somewhere I need to go?" She rejected his offer.

"It's getting late, where are you going?" Kida asked normally.

"Shinjuku." Hanakori said.

Kida almost shuddered at the name of the city. Shinjuku is all too familiar to him. It is the place he would avoid under any circumstances but he could not leave Hanakori alone. Especially not if he knows of how dangerous that place is. Surely it is not safe for her to be in the same area where that man lives. "Then allow a gentleman like myself to bring you there!" He place a hand on his chest and place his arm around Hanakori's shoulders.

"You sure?" She questioned. "I'll be fine even if I'm alone you know."

"No, no, no, you can't reject this offer of mine because I would die of heartbreak if you do!" He joked and dragged her to the train station, not giving her a chance to turn him down.

The two boarded the next train heading towards Shinjuku. It is not a very long ride but somehow Hanakori sense a very tense emotion from Kida which made the ride seem long. Even after they got off the train, the strange tension did not get any better. As Hanakori lead the way around the city, she tried to get into a conversation with Kida but he only gave her simple replies. Soon, Hanakori stopped prompting the conversation and they both walked in silence. It was not really Kida's fault because the route they were taking is too familiar to his liking. They soon came close to a building that he never wish to see in his entire life ever again.

Hanakori stopped walking near the ally beside the building. Her eyes caught something or was it someone. After Kida too came to an abrupt stop, he look towards where Hanakori was looking.

Izaya slowly walked out of the shadows of the ally with his signature smirk across his face. Kida's whole body froze for a second. He then looked at the little girl beside him, grabbed her wrist and stood in front of her. "Orihara, we are just passing by here. We have no business with you." He stated sternly.

Izaya just starred silently at Kida for a second before laughing at his words. "Oh really now? Are you sure both of you are just passing by?" His eyes drifted to Hanakori who had a slight smile on her face. Kida followed Izaya's eye and looked at Hanakori as well. Why is it that she is happy at a situation like this? Did she not know that the man in front of them is Orihara Izaya?

"You might not have business with me but I am sure she does." Izaya lifted his right hand towards Hanakori with his palm facing up. Hanakori pulled her wrist free from Kida's hands and ran towards Izaya. She held on to his opened hand, entangled her fingers with his before standing behind him.

"What does this mean Kishitani?" Kida asked with large surprised eyes. One of his few friends in school is now holding on to Orihara Izaya. He have no romantic feelings for her but strangely, it felt like a form of betrayal.

Hanakori step out from behind Izaya and gave Kida a slight bow. "Thank you, Kida for being such a gentleman and escorting me back to Izaya. If you really wish to know, Izaya and I are..." she looked towards Izaya for permission to continue on. Izaya brushed her hair away from her face and gave a slight nod. She looked back to Kida to continue "... we have been together for a while now." She said with an innocent smile across her lips.

"Izaya you... you..." Kida was speechless at the situation.

"Yes Masaomi, thank you for bringing my little angel back to me." He wrapped his free hand around Hanakori's waist and gave her a kiss on her cheeks which made her blush. His reasons were more to see Kida give off another interesting expression than to express his feeling for Hanakori.

"Well Masaomi it is getting late. I'm sure my little Kori is tired from her adventures with you today and as a student you too should get an early rest. Oh and don't forget to check on your girl in the hospital as well because we don't want anything bad to happen to her do we? I know I'll be upset if anyone tries to harm my little angle." Izaya said the last part softly so that only Hanakori can hear him. It made her look down and blush even more deeply.

Kida was still stunned at what had just happened to even respond as Izaya walked towards the building with Hanakori in hand. "Goodnight Masaomi." Izaya waved his hands with his back towards Kida.

It took Kida Masaomi awhile to gain his composure again but right after he did, he ran towards the train station and took the train back to Ikebukuro. He is going to check on Saki. Izaya most likely just said what he did to agitate Kida but he is definitely not taking any chances.


End file.
